


paths crossing

by spoke



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	paths crossing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/gifts).



The pattering of rain on the windows was unexpectedly soothing, for what was supposed to be a bright day for once. 

It hadn’t turned out like that. 

Mary Hodges, once Sister Mary Loquacious, had not been having the best day. There was a general feeling at the back of her mind that she was missing something, and couldn’t put her finger on what. This feeling had only been increased by the arrival of a young lady calling herself Pepper, though the name on her card... well. They’d been quite a time, those years. Mary supposed she could have had worse names. 

Regardless, the flash of fire in her eyes suggests that Mary would be better off not mentioning it, and that’s amusing enough for her to let it pass. Formidable young ladies shouldn’t be encouraged to behave as anything but, in her opinion. She actually had a few interesting ideas, and was even amused by the story about the incident. Though neither of them could figure out how it happened, exactly, and were a bit confused as to why they thought they could. It was the oddest feeling, not as if they knew each other, but as if they very nearly had. That shade of a might have been carried them through the building, discussing the old nuns’ life here and how different ‘corporate training exercises’ were, what courses Pepper was taking and the impact sociology could have on the training. One thing they solidly agreed on was that Mary’s clients were entirely too interested in basically offing one another, which hadn’t used to concern Mary in the slightest. 

But her questions were a bit.. odd. She might have been born before the old nunnery burned down, but only just, surely. And the way they just clicked was confusing them both a bit, Pepper admitted as much when Mary asked why she’d come in the first place. 

“It’s just that I’m curious, is all. My friend Adam was born here, before that fire you had.” 


End file.
